


Hard Learned Lessons

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Sex, Banter, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Learned Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Ahavia . Happy birthday, Tanta Honey!

It was so comfortable now. As if all those awkward mistakes they both made at first were a distant dream. But here - at this moment - it was as if they had been doing this forever. Yet it never got boring. It was always exotic. Unfamiliar in a way that made Julian hungry for more. There was always the opportunity for new and brilliant discoveries if they were in an experimental mood. But they'd gotten so far now, that when they chose to, it was an easy and well known path, leading them both to the peak at whatever pace suited them. And tonight Julian wanted to go slow. To Garak's increasing frustration. 

 

"Are you ready?" he breathed into the shell of Garak's ear.

 

Garak shuddered and arched against the pressure of Julian's hand. "Yessssss..."

 

Julian smiled and dragged his teeth over that particular ear ridge. The one he knew so well. The one which never failed to get Garak's complete and utter attention. 

 

"Hmm. I don't believe so. Not yet."

 

Groaning with frustration, Garak gave Julian's shoulder a hard bite. "There was a time you believed every word I said."

 

The bite made Julian chuckle and give a little retaliatory pinch. "That was before I knew you were a liar."

 

"Hah! You always knew I was a liar!" Garak replied, only half-heartedly trying to get the upper hand. 

 

Smirking, Julian redoubled his efforts with both hands and lips, gasping when Garak gave up on his attempt at teasing, and accepted defeat. Which in this case meant he finally put his hands where Julian wanted them most. "Ah... there we go. And for the record, I didn't know you were a liar. Not at first. I suspected you were not quite what you claimed-"

 

"-It's the same thing, Doctor."

 

"No it's not," Julian replied, twisting his hand a little, until he heard the familiar hiss that meant Garak was getting close.

 

"Seh-ssss- Semanticssss," Garak stuttered.

 

"As if a little wordplay ever bothered you," Julian purred. "Quite the contrary, if I know you at all."

 

Garak started mumbling into Julian's shoulder, and jerking in time with his exhales. "Infuriating... Insufferable... Aggravating-"

 

" _Now_ you're ready," Julian panted, jerking along with Garak, rutting furiously against the groove on the scaly hip bone, while letting his hand push aside the protective plates over Garak's most sensitive parts. And they were indeed sensitive. Julian had learned the hard way that behind those plates, the difference between pleasure and pain was a very thin line. But now - after months of practise - he confidently stroked the delicate inner ridges with just the right amount of pressure, and happily let himself go when he felt the unmistakable twitch of Garak's climax. 

 

When Garak finally stopped shivering, Julian very carefully removed his hand, and in his usual post-coital need to care for his lover ensured that every scale was in place, before retreating completely. Garak sighed heavily and rested his head on Julian's chest. 

 

"You know, my dear, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to kill me," Garak mumbled hotly against Julian's chest.

 

"After all the trouble I went through learning my way around your amazing physiology? Not a chance. I intend to make the most of all those hard learned lessons."

 

"The hard learned lessons are the best, Doctor. Although, that one particular trip to the infirmary after our third date was embarrassing enough, thank you."

 

"I _said_ I was sorry!" Julian groaned. 

 

Garak chuckled. "You did. Repeatedly."

 

The silence fell comfortably between them for a while and Julian had almost drifted off to sleep when he heard Garak mumble: "It was worth it..."

 

The end.

 

 

 


End file.
